1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LED lamps, especially to an LED lamp with excellent heat dispersion.
2. Description of Related Art
When an LED lamp has been turned on for a period of time, heat is generated and has a negative influence on the lifetime and the luminous efficiency of the LED lamp. Therefore an LED lamp with excellent heat dispersion is needed.